Episode 96 (2011)
A × Lawless × Home (ムホウ×ナ×ホーム, Muhō × Na × Hōmu) is the 96th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 15th, 2013. Overview Six members of the Phantom Troupe return to Meteor City only to find that Chimera Ants, lead by the self proclaimed Queen Zazan, have invaded it. The Troupe decide to eliminate the Chimera Ants themselves. Summary A news reporter informs people about the Chimera Ants, which they classify as UMAs: Unidentified Mysterious Animals. She reports a lot of police getting beaten by the Ants and how they can talk. It shows a reporter interviewing Hagya and then getting eaten. The Phantom Troupe see this and get ready to take them out. The Phantom Troupe return to Meteor City, their homeland, and find out that a group of Chimera Ants have nested close by and are mutating its citizens. Some of the mutated ones survive and serve the Ants, while some die. The Council is debating whether to call them dead based on whether or not there is a way to restore them. Phinks comments on how they are pointlessly arguing and always lose sight of what is important. The Troupe decides to eliminate the "Queen" before the day is out. They approach the Queen's hideout. It is revealed that the Queen is Zazan. She is the one turning humans into Ants by stinging them with her tail. This ability is called Sexy Stinger of Rebirth. The Troupe enter the castle. They see no one. The group decides to have a competition, a race to see who can kill the Queen first. Whoever wins will become the interim boss. They separate. Pike informs Zazan of the situation. Intrigued by the Phantom Troupe's strength, Zazan orders Pike to go fight them as well. Although worried about her well being, Pike is assured of her safety and is complimented by her and goes off to deal with the invaders vowing to give it his all and he'll return soon Bonolenov runs into a Spiky Chimera Ant. His bandages come off, showing holes all over his body. It is revealed he comes from a tribe that was driven off their ancestral lands due to industrialization. When their males turn three, needles are punctured into their bodies to make holes. When they grow up, depending on the size of the holes, they can make sounds by moving their bodies. Before they fight with a rival tribe, they play a battle song using their bodies as instruments. They are known as Bapu, dancing warriors. They believe that the more beautiful the sound produced, the stronger the spirit that descends. The most skilled Bapus are treated as gods and have more influence than elders. Bonolenov uses an ability called Battle Cantabile, Prologue to attack the Ant. The ability involves Conjuring armor and a spear, which is used to attack. His bandages return. The Ant gets back up and insults Bonolenov calling his soul cheap. This infuriates Bonolenov and claims the Chimera Ant does not need to take back his words. Meanwhile, Shalnark faces off with another Ant. He is trying to insert an antennae in it. The Ant attacks him and cuts his shirt. He sees a weak point in its joint and intends to stick the antennae there. He manages to after getting slightly injured, but the Ant does not fall under his control. It is revealed that it's name is Pell and is being manipulated by another Ant named Boki. Pell holds Shalnark in a tight hold. Shalnark mentions having to use an ability that he'd rather not. Meanwhile, Phinks' punches on another Chimera Ant seem ineffective. The Ant says that it'll give him a free punch. Phinks says that fifteen wind ups should do. He starts swinging his arm, stretching it out. He explains his ability, the more he winds his arm, the stronger his punch gets. Phinks punches the Ant with his Nen ability, Ripper Cyclotron, blowing it to pieces. He mentions half the power would have been enough. There are two paths in front of him. He flips a coin to chose which one to go through. Shalnark asks Pell what will become of him. Pell replies that he will become a slave and work for the Queen until he dies. Pell prepares his other antennae so that he can control Shalnark. Shalnark reveals another antennae for these kinds of situations. He sticks the second antenna in his own leg. His mobile device says, Autopilot on, and Shalnark releases an immense amount of aura and crushes Pell and Boki. The device says that the mission is complete and Shalnark goes back to normal. He can't remember what happened and mentions that the side effect to using this ability is muscle pain. A piece of paper is on his back as he walks further into the Ant building. Elsewhere, Shizuku is fighting Pike. His thread is wrapped around her vacuum. It's shown she too has a piece of paper stuck on her back. The same is shown for Feitan as he fights the Queen. It turns out all the Troupe members have pieces of paper on their back. It's actually Kalluto's ability and he's using it to spy on the Troupe members and their powers. Another Chimera Ant appears before Kalluto. It brings out a steel whip and Kalluto starts to drop confetti. Using a paper fan, he sends them to the Ant. They do nothing, but he continues to surround it with more paper. One confetti sticks to its arm. The Ant attacks him with his steel whip, but he cuts it using his paper fan. Kalluto sends a torrent of confetti toward the one that had stuck to the Ant's arm and is cut off. He does that to its second arm as well. This Nen ability is called Meandering Dance. Feitan brings out an umbrella and opens it. There is actually a hidden sword in its handle. He uses it to attack Zazan and rips her outer garment. The Chimera Ant fighting Bonolenov is running away from a giant boulder, but is crushed by the Nen ability, Battle Cantabile, Jupiter. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The theme used during Phinks's Ripper Cyclotron scene is originally from the movie, Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge. Additionally, the aforementioned ability is first used in the movie before it appeared in the anime. * Bonolenov's voice is finally heard in the series. * Kalluto's Nen ability is showcased for the first time Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc